


Only Forever

by blacklipstick



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Dark Jareth, Emotions, F/M, Goblins, Jareth is being too dramatic, Labyrinth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklipstick/pseuds/blacklipstick
Summary: Sarah finds herself back in the Labyrinth and Jareth isn't very happy at all.





	1. His

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I foung this piece i wrote a while ago after watching Labyrinth for like a thousand times.  
> I casually really enjoy dark Jareth so theres that.  
> I never finished this piece and I was wondering if I should write some more stuff?

It had been five years, five years and six months, she'd counted it so many times. Most of the time she'd been unsure if her mind had been playing tricks on her all along but now, now she found herself in the place she tried so hard to forget again. But things had changed, something had gone oh so wrong. Everything was much darker, as if evil waited around every corner. Only moments ago she'd been in her old room and now Sarah was standing in between two cold stone walls but not a single thing was to be heard. No noises of small creatures lurking around, nobody was there. The whole labyrinth seemed so empty. As soon as she'd found herself here, a strange feeling of loneliness had crept through her whole body. It was so quiet, not even the usual wind, blowing above the once so magical world of the labyrinth, was there. Sarah felt utterly distraught by the complete nothingness around her and all she could hear was her own breathing.

It made her feel terrible inside.

Looking up into the strangely dark sky, she yelled out for her so called friends but nothing happened. Still, there was this horrible silence. For the young woman, it was hard to breathe because the air was warm, thick and it smelled disgustingly rotten. Her whole body ached and felt heavy. Sarah didn't know how or why she got here, after all she was trying to convince herself it'd been a dream all those years ago. This was certainly no dream, it was too real. She felt the loneliness heavy in her heart and her mind was foggy. What had happened to the precious labyrinth, she had dreamed about so many times?

Sarah called out again, even though she knew how massive and big the labyrinth was and how low the chances of anyone hearing her crying for help were. Again, nothing but heavy silence.

An idea crossed her mind, surely a bad one but it was her only chance. She wanted to call out for him, the man she did under no circumstances want to think of ever again. Nobody but him could have something to do with the death of the labyrinth. Yes, death was a fitting word to describe it. The trees were black and all the plants seemed dried out. Only few had the power to ruin such powerful thing as the labyrinth and Jareth certainly had done something to cause this disaster. As she grew up, the mental image of him had faded and gotten vague but now, she saw his face as clear as ever. Sarah was scared but she saw no other way to help herself.

Heart beating way faster than before, she finally got herself together and said his name quietly.

"Jareth..."

But still nothing happened. Louder.

"Jareth!"

Silence.

Without noticing, tears had started to run down her cheeks. She was so lost and so, so lonely. What had happened? What went wrong? With shaky and weak knees, the young woman sat down on the cold stone path. She was lost, she would die out here.

"Please. Jareth." And still the only sound to be heard, was her own breathing.

But then, she felt something deep down inside of her. A shiver went down her spine and she abruptly stopped breathing. There it was, someone elses breath. Someone who'd tried to match up both of their breathing to go unnoticed but Sarah was smart, she knew this trick.

As soon as she opened her watery eyes, nobody was there. Looking around, all she could see were the walls of the labyrinth around her. She knew he was herr, she knew he could see her and the state she was in but why wasn't he willing to help her poor soul?

"I know you are here! Show yourself!"

The young woman buried her face in her hands. Her last bits of hope would be gone soon and she felt too weak to look for a way to escape this hell. If Jareth was involved, she wouldn't anyway. Why did he do this to her? Why? She didn't do anything and now she was trapped in this horrible, horrible version of the once so beautiful labyrinth.

Suddenly a storm arose out of nowhere. Sarah was glad to finally hear a sign that the place wasn't completely dead yet and opened her eyes as fast as possible. Against all of her expectations, there he was, black glitter flying around him in the wind. He'd always been such a drama queen. Honestly, the woman had thought the goblin king would leave her to rot out there. Jareth stood in front of her in all his glory, blond hair framing his sharp face and mischievously smiling. The goblin king wore the same clothing as in the night he'd taken Toby. Something was different about him though, but she wasn't sure what it was. He seemed so dark, something evil was lurking inside of him.

"My dearest Sarah, finally you've found your way back to me?"

She was frightened at this moment and unsure as to why Jareth seemed so evil now. He was up to no good.

"You wished for me and now you don't say a word?" Jareth laughed. "What a shame."

After a few more seconds Sarah finally found her voice back. "What happened?"

"You wonder what happened to my wonderful lands? Don't you like my lovely new labyrinth?"

"I... This is not right Jareth! Who did this?" She asked with a hint of curiosity but also fear.

Jareth let out a laugh, a bitter and haunting one. "Who did this, you ask? Poor, naive Sarah. Don't you know it already? It was you dearest."

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Believe me, you did so many things. You made my world crumble."

Sarah was confused, she didn't notice doing anything wrong along the way. Full of fear, she whispered. "I don't understand..."

Now Jareth seemed to loose his patience. "You left us! You left me. After all I did for you."

He stepped closer to the scared woman, his voice rising.

"I offered you so much, Sarah! And then, then you just defeat my labyrinth without looking back. I watched you, you know! How dare you! How dare you just keep on going as if nothing had happened while my world is falling into pieces!" In a sudden fit of anger, he formed a crystal ball in his hand and smashed it to the ground.

Sarah didn't even dare to move, it wasn't her fault, it couldn't be her fault. In fact she didn't even know the king was capable to have emotions like that at all. He sounded hurt, hurt and angry.

As Jareth kneeled down to the crying woman, her heart jumped. He touched her face with gentle fingers and grinned.

"Oh my precious Sarah. Finally you shall be mine. This time you'll stay with me. Only forever, not long at all."


	2. Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short, I apologize but this should clear up what the hell Jareth was up to... Maybe haha

Back when Sarah had defeated the labyrinth, everything went on as usual but the longer she stayed away, things started to go very wrong. Ruling over the small goblins didn't entertain Jareth anymore. He didn't know why but somehow Sarah had her impact on the labyrinth, on him. Such a young girl but still she was that important, that powerful.

Her doubts harmed the place. Nobody left the labyrinth just like that but her and it did greater damage than anyone could imagine. The king had no idea how this could possibly happen, how she could weaken the magical place so drastically. He felt it, he felt how things started to change. At first it was hardly noticable but it got more and more. The usually quite smart goblin king couldn't wrap his head around the fact that all of this had something to do with Sarah. Nobody had ever escaped the labyrinth before, nobody had ever defeated him and it seemed as if that was the cause for all of those new problems. Everything he did back then was somehow linked to finding out what was going on.

The goblin king read so many books, trying to find out how she could be that important but never found a solution. Furthermore he found himself to care for the human girl aswell, which just left him with more questions. Why did he even care about her? He'd met hundreds of magical and beautiful Fae women but now a human changed everything. A young naive human girl, who was just a tiny little bit melodramatic to just wish her brother away like that. Jareth knew something was up with her from the very beginning.

After months of studying books without learning anything useful, he decided it was the best to watch her through his crystals, only to find out she'd moved on so quickly. She lived her life, happily, as if nothing had happened and never once she called for her friends again. It seemed as if she believed into her adventure less every day.

Sarah believed it had been a dream, or at least she tried to convince herself this was the case. She slowly forgot about him, he could feel it. How dare she forget while his lands lost more and more of their glory every minute.

Strongly he believed he could find out something if he watched everything she did. And as he kept on watching her, Jareth felt as if a dark hole was forming inside of him. He had offered her a new life but all she did was saying the cursed words and leave everything behind. With every day the hole grew, such as his anger. The king did nothing but watch Sarah through his crystals all day and abandoned his labyrinth over time, he simply didn't care anymore. The wish to save the place was exchanged with the desire to watch her, even if it made everything worse. Jareth convinced himself more and more that it was nobodys but her fault.

The labyrinth and even the king himself changed so much and then the darkness arrived. Some goblins called it 'the shadow' too but there was never really a name for it. A dark, horrible power, fueled by anger inside of him and only able to enter and survive because of the labyrinths new weakness.

It took a total of three years till the death of the labyrinth reached it's highest point and when the labyrinth was finally dead, the darkness needed another home to damage, another place to be. He welcomed it with open arms.

Realising the labyrinth had died, Jareths anger only grew worse. It was her fault, he'd abandoned it and the creatures who lived there because of her. There was no way to fix it now. Still, he couldn't see why she left back then, why she didn't keep the labyrinth alive with her spirit. She could've had everything she wanted, he had tried so hard. He had offered her all he had, his heart and soul, because he had truly enjoyed her presence. He wanted her back, she needed to be here with him again.

Jareth loved the darkness, it made him and his magic way stronger than it ever had been before. Over time the king had tried to fight the darkness sometimes, it always won. He accepted it, lived with it and learned how to use it for his own advantage. The king shone in his new found glory and darkness. There was no hope for the once so magical place.

And one day, he didn't think it would ever happen, she called for him. Sarah had grown into a woman and only little of the young girl he knew was left. How she even got back into the labyrinth was a mystery to him, but he knew he would take this chance. Yes, the young woman could finally be his now. And she yelled his name, scared for her life. Ah yes, she didn't seem to enjoy his new labyrinth at all. But he sure as hell did.

Poor little Sarah, things certainly were different now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But what exactly is this shadow thing? Why did Sarah weaken the labyrinth as greatly? Stay tuned to find out.
> 
> Hope this was an okay chapter, not the best writer here.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too bad  
> Sorry, it's like in the middle of the night and I don't really feel like proof reading it right now


End file.
